Todo lo que quiero eres tú
by holaaas
Summary: ¿Podrá surgir el amor en una pareja que se lleva como el agua y el aceite al conocerse? ¿Perdonará a su madre después de tanto tiempo ? #El amor nace de los momentos más inesperados


Bajó las escaleras lentamente, meditaba la situación, aún no sabía cómo afrontarla, desvió su mirada hacia el escandalo proveniente de la sala.

¡Alguien dígame porque esta junta familiar !- exigió irritado

Venga Yasha no eres el único aquí ¿o sí?- contestó burlón

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ya cállense - vociferó irritado

¿A quién estas callando Seshomaru?- preguntó buscando pelea el que parecía ser el menor de los tres

A ti ¿ que no es obvio, o eres tan limitado que no te das cuenta?- contestó poniéndose de pie y retándolo

Ya vas a ver imbécil- se le fue encima tratando de atinarle algún golpe

¡Ya fue suficiente!- intervino poniéndose entre los dos- Dejen de comportarse como si todo se pudiera solucionar con golpes, parecen cavernícolas- fingió estar indignado

Ahí estaban sus tres hijos, armando escandalo como de costumbre.

Veo que has aprendido a controlar a tus hermanos- comentó atrayendo fijamente la atención de los tres inmediatamente.

El tiempo siempre ayuda padre- contestó el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros- Dinos, ¿para qué estamos reunidos?- preguntó

Los miró un par de segundos y suspiróno sabía si decirlo o no, lidiar con esos tres no era tarea fácil incluso para él, el Gran Inu No Taisho, capitán general de las fuerzas armadas.

Muchachos- comenzó- Hace poco recibí una llamada- comentó aún indeciso

¿Irás a alguna misión?- preguntó Seshomaru notando el estado de su padre

Negó y se encamino hacia la vitrina, tomó un habano y lo encendió, inundando la habitación de su olor

¿Entonces?- preguntó impaciente Inuyasha

Inu No Taisho suspiró y se sentó junto a sus hijos, no había que darle mucha vuelta al asunto, total ya era hombres, miro a Seshomaru era idéntico a él, dos gotas de agua, asique sabía que la noticia lo alteraría pero no lo demostraría, giró su vista hacia Miroku, el más sensato de los tres era el reflejo de Izayoi con muy pocas cosas de él, quizás, su mentón y su fuerza pero en lo físico era muy parecido a su madre, sabía que él sería el más tranquilo de los tres, le dio un vistazo al último, a Inuyasha, y se tensó, Inuyasha era la mezcla perfecta de él y su mujer, era una combinación algunas veces explosiva y sabía perfectamente que a él la noticia lo turbaría y lo demostraría. Suspiró. Esto de ser padre "soltero" a veces era demasiado difícil.

¡Nos dirás?- exclamó impaciente Inuyasha causando una sonrisa en su padre

Asintió ligeramente

Su madre volverá- soltó sin anestesia

El rostro de los tres se desencajo, se tomó el tiempo para observar a sus tres "muchachos" Seshomaru fue el primero en recomponerse, su rostro volvió a ser el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre, cualquiera diría que se encontraba bien, pero él sabía que su hijo hacía un gran esfuerzo por no derramar ninguna lágrima, así como estaba seguro que no soltaría ninguna palabra pues no se arriesgaría a demostrar cuanto le había afectado, Miroku se había tomado el mentón, pose reflexiva, se debatía entre soltar su ira o demostrar su felicidad al tener a su madre de vuelta, estaba seguro que no demostraría ninguna de las dos, debió admitir que le dio algo de miedo girar a ver al pequeño de los Taisho pues ya sabía su reacción, la primera "victima" fue la lámpara que quedó hecha trizas, luego la mesa de vidrio, un par de cojines y por último el televisor de pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas, quiso abofetear a su hijo por tremendo daño pero sabía que tenía demasiada ida contenida

_¿_Por qué vuelve?- preguntó Miroku haciendo captando la atención de sus dos hermanos que lo miraron y luego miraron a su padre

Pues…- pensó unos segundos, debía ser cuidadoso si no otro artefacto sufriría la ira de Inuyasha- No lo sé- contestó fumando una vez más su habano, dejaría que Inuyasha rompiera lo que le diera la gana

¡SE LARGO HACE MAS DE DOCE AÑOS! – gritó Inuyasha indignado

Todos sabemos eso- contestó sereno

¿Y porque demonios la dejarás volver?- volvió a inquirir

Inu No Taisho lo miró y volvió a fumar de su habano

Porque es su madre- soltó muy tranquilo

Madre es aquella que te cría, no la que te trae al mundo- intervino Seshomaru causando la sorpresa de su padre que casi tira el habano al suelo

¡Se largó para hacer su vida! – volvió a protestar Inuyasha- Es una…- lo dudó y miró a su padre quien negó levemente y se paró de su asiento

Todas esas dudas que tienen deben preguntárselas a Izayoi, si no están conformes con sus explicaciones seré el primero en pedirle que se retire de mi casa- sentenció para luego dejarlos solos.

Los días pasaron a velocidad súper sónica, él día que había marcado con el plumón indeleble negro en su calendario llegó. Dio un largo suspiro y se vistió una camiseta blanca, unos jeans negros, tenis negros y una pulsera igual de negra como aquel puto día

Hey Yasha baja ya que solo faltas tú – llamó Miroku

Bajó las escaleras desganado, les dío un vistazo a sus hermanos y sonrió instantáneamente, todos vestían de negro.

¿Es que acaso se pusieron de acuerdo?- preguntó su padre- ¡No vamos a un puto funeral!

Pues veremos a una muerta hoy, ¿no?- soltó sarcástico Seshomaru

Venga muchachos sé que todo esto es una mierda y todas esas tonterías que les diría su terapeuta pero esto es algo que tienen que enfrentar

¡Se largó hace más de doce años! ¿Qué carajos debemos hacer? ¿Sonreírle y decirle bienvenida?- dijo Inuyasha irritado

Inu No Taisho frunció el ceño.

Recuerda que hablas con tu padre- dijo algo molesto- Su madre deberá explicarles porque demonios se largó, ahora si no les convence son libres de hacer lo que se les venga en gana, ¿Cuándo he decidido ir en contra de su voluntad?

Los tres bajaron la cabeza.

Vale, así me gusta muchachos, traten de ser lo más educados posibles- pidió

¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable?- preguntó el pequeño de los Taisho

Venga Inuyasha cuando seas más grande lo entenderás.

Inuyasha suspiró, su corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba parado frente a la puerta de entrada como se los exigió su padre, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, sentía la cabeza darle mil vueltas, recostó su espalda contra Miroku quien no protestó y solo le dedicó una sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y suspiró, tanta tensión no podía caber en su cuerpo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y por una fracción de segundo el corazón se le detuvo.

Bienvenida Izayoi- dijo suavemente su padre acercándose a ella y depositando un cálido beso en su mejilla

Inuyasha observó a su madre, había envejecido solo un poco, aún tenía la larga melena negra que tanto le gustaba y su piel seguía tan blanco como la nieve, su sonrisa seguía igual de dulce como la recordaba. Giró y vio que la acompañaba una muchacha un poco más baja que él, de cabellos azabaches, ojos chocolates y figura esbelta, se notaba que era tímida porque no se apartaba del brazo de su madre

¿Quién es esta muchachita?- preguntó su padre al percatarse la presencia de la muchacha

Es mi hija, Kagome – contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Inu No Taisho sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la tímida joven

Pues bien, aquí están tus hijos- comentó él- ¿Te los presento o serás capaz de reconocerlos vestidos así?

Izayoi sonrió y los miró

Seshomaru, Miroku e Inuyasha- señalo para Inu No Taisho- Hola muchachos, mamá llego- sonrió

Seshomaru bufó y miro de reojo a sus hermanos para luego mirar a su padre

Ya he cumplido padre, me retiro tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- informó para luego salir del lugar

¿Ustedes harán lo mismo?- preguntó su padre

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron

Pues yo hablo por mí y sí, me retiro, con permiso- dijo Miroku

Inu No Taisho miró a su menor hijo algo esperanzado

¿Y tú?- preguntó

Inuyasha miró a su padre y suspiró irritado.

También me voy, me choca tanta hipocresía- comentó dándoles la espalda

Espera hijo- pidió Izayoi

Inuyasha giró la cabeza y la observó

Quisiera que te quedes un poco más de tiempo, quizás te animes y comas con nosotros- pidió

Inuyasha sonrió

Lo lamento- soltó sarcástico- No suelo comer con extraños- se encogió de hombros

¡No es una extraña es tu madre!- soltó enfadada la tal Kagome

Inuyasha giró por completo y la observó, esa niña debía ser uno o dos años menor que él

Desde hace mucho que no tengo madre, ella es tu madre no mía, que tengan buen provecho- dijo para luego salir del lugar dejándolos ofuscados

Salió a paso rápido de la mansión, le había afectado ver a su madre con una hija, los había abandonado para largarse con otro y el muy imbécil de su padre aún se derretía por ella. Sintió la música escandalosa de su móvil inundar sus pensamientos y lo tomó fastidiado, le dio una mirada fugaz y no pudo evitar sonreír

"_Hey que tal si tú y yo tenemos una de esas noches especiales"_

Miró la pantalla del móvil y dudó un par de segundos, claro que le venía bien desahogarse pero no tenía muchos ánimos de lidiar con su "adorada" Kikyo, por más que el sexo fuera grandioso sabía que eso le costaría un par de cotilleos y problemas con Koga, el hermanito mayor de Kikyo. Lo analizó unos segundos tratando de no dejarse llevar por lo que le decía su cuerpo

"_En donde siempre a las diez"_

Guardó el móvil, ya sabía que no había sido nada cariñoso pero al demonio, Kikyo sabía que él la quería a su forma pero la quería después de todo no solo era una magnifica amante si no también una de sus más cercanas amigas.

Se colocó los audífonos y alzó el volumen a su máxima potencia, se dejaba inundar por la música, se sentó en una de las escaleras de la entrada y cerró los ojos mataría el tiempo.

Hey, deberías entrar ¿no crees? Aquí pareces un vagabundo

¿Acaso los vagabundos se visten así, Miroku? – señalo su ropa

El pelinegro sonrió

¿Desde cuándo sacas en cara que solo te vistes con la última colección de Armani?- preguntó burlón

Inuyasha sonrió

Desde que te has vuelto un idiota, hermano

Solo entra a la casa, le debes obediencia a tu hermano mayor- le guiño un ojo- No tardaré mucho – dijo para salir corriendo

Debió haber pasado una o dos horas, había perdido la noción del tiempo, miró a su hermano desaparecer y se dirigió hasta su habitación, dio gracias al cielo no cruzarse con nadie. Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa

¿ Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó al borde del colapso

Tu padre me dio esta habitación- se encogió de hombros

¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO DE MI HABITACION!- gritó a todo pulmón

¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA GRITARME¡ - le retó

¡QUE TE SALGAS MALDITA ENANA!- la paciencia se le acababa

¿A QUIÉN LE HAS DICHO ENANA? PERRO

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miró indignadísimo

¡Kagame largo de MI habitación!

Es… KA- GO- ME- corrigió

Me importa una mierda como te llames ¡LARGO!- señaló la puerta

¡No me iré! Además tu padre me dio esta habitación

Inuyasha sobo su cien.

A ver mocosa, hay miles de cuartos en esta casa, lárgate a cualquier otro y sal del mío- pidió

¡No soy una mocosa, tengo 15 años!- se defendió

Eres una mocosa- volvió a repetir

¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tu tengas 30!- escupió con ira.

¿Es que estas ciega? Jamás podría aparentar 30, tengo 17 y muy bien llevados MOCOSA- dijo muy confiado

Kagome apretó los puños y lo observó algo sonrojada.

E-Res un idiota- balbuceó

Inuyasha suspiró

Mira niña he tenido un día demasiado jodido, no necesito esto- la miró- Quiero darme un baño y dormir, ¿Te vas?- preguntó

¡No! Tu padre me dio el cuarto- se cruzó de brazos

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar y se sacó la camiseta

¿Q-Que haces?- su rostro se enrojeció

¿Qué no es obvio? Tomaré una ducha- se sentó al filo de la cama y se quitó los tenis

Es- es- pera-pidió nerviosa

Inuyasha sonrió ante su actitud

¿Te iras?- enarcó una ceja

¡Claro que no!- dijo molesta

En ese caso quita la cara de tonta, parece como si jamás hubieras estado frente a un hombre- guiño el ojo y se dirigió hacia un cajón de su cómoda donde sacó una toalla blanca

Eso no es verdad, he estado frente a miles de hombres- le sacó la lengua

Inuyasha sonrió divertido al notar su mentira claramente obvia

¿Enserio?- preguntó fingiendo asombro- Aún no me lo creo

¡Pues claro que sí, tonto!- ganaba confianza

Inuyasha se desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejó caer, vio de reojo a Kagome roja como un tomate y escondió una risita, se cubrió con la toalla y se acercó hasta ella, arrinconándola contra la pared.

Kagome estaba fascinada, Inuyasha era perfecto, no había otra palabra para describirlo, sus brazos fuertes, su espalda ancha, su dorso fuerte y marcado, sus ojos dorados, sus labios, ¡carajo! Era demasiado para ella

¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto chocando su aliento contra su cuello haciéndola temblar

N-nada- murmuró mientras sus piernas flaqueaban

Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra la pared haciéndola soltar un gemido, la vio a esos ojos chocolates y sonrió ampliamente

Vamos Kagome, sé que te pasa algo, no es normal que con tanta experiencia tiembles así- soltó burlón

Kagome temblorosa colocó su mano en su pecho y comenzó a delinear sus marcados abdominales, maravillándose, alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente a esos ojos dorados.

Inuyasha sonrió y depositó ligeros besos en su cuello, haciéndola suspirar, con la otra mano disponible acaricio sus piernas, mientras ella balbuceaba algo que él no entendía.

Kagome sintió que succionaba su cuello y pareció temblar de placer, enredó sus manos en la cabellera de Inuyasha y suspiró lentamente, Inuyasha se puso a su altura y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, se acercó hasta sus labios peligrosamente, hizo el momento tortuoso para ella, Kagome estaba con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos esperando el tan ansiado beso y el soltó una risa haciéndola abrir los ojos intempestivamente

Tienes tanta experiencia- soltó burlón y separándose de ella

¡Eres un idiota!- dijo al borde del llanto

Inuyasha sonrió y se encogió de hombros

Eres tan solo una mocosa que juega a ser mujer, eso es todo, _"hermanita" _

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada

No soy tu hermana ¡idiota!

Y también eres tontita- sonrió- Eres hija de Izayoi eso te hace mi hermana

Kagome estaba a punto de romper en llanto

¡Ella no es mi madre biológica! ¡tonto! ¡Yo soy huérfana!- rompió en llanto

Inuyasha suspiró

Venga Kagome no lo sabía, no llores, cálmate ¿sí?- pidió

Kagome lloró aún más fuerte

Kagome ya para- pidió perdiendo la paciencia

Kagome siguió llorando

Inuyasha tomó su rostro de manera algo brusca y lo hizo mirarlo.

Que ya te detengas, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar malos momentos, deja de lloriquear- exclamo fastidiado

Kagome indignada estampó su mano contra su mejilla.

Inuyasha enardeció de coraje

¿PERO QUE TE SUCEDE LOCA?- gritó alterado exigiendo una explicación

ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA- sollozó

MALDITA LOCA, EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A GOLPEARME

¿O SI NO QUE? ¿ME GOLPEARAS?- volvió a golpearlo- ¡A VER PEGAME!

Inuyasha sujetó ambas mano y la miró fijamente encolerizado

¿ES QUE ESTAS LOCA?

¡QUIERO VER COMO ME PEGAS POCO HOMBRE!

Inuyasha suspiró y trató de calmarse pero los "cacareos" de Kagome, como él los consideraba, lo estaban llevando al límite, trató de encontrar su centro, contar hasta diez pero esa maldita niña no se callaba, cacareaba y cacareaba y no cerraba la boca, la vio delante de él tan furiosa, altanera y echa una fiera que no sabía si reírse o echarla a empujones. La miró a los ojos y sonrió, acababa de recordar un remedio casero para que se le pasara el mal humor o ese estúpido berrinche

¿Te callarás?- preguntó

Kagome siguió mandándolo al demonio, golpeando su pecho desnudo con sus diminutos puños. Inuyasha suspiró y la tomó de la cintura levantándola del suelo, la sostuvo firmemente a pesar de sus pataletas y sus berrinches, con un solo rumbo: la ducha

La metió contra su voluntad y abrió la llave de agua helada, la muchacha soltó un gritito y se aferró a su pecho.

¡Ciérrala, ciérrala por favor!- pidió

¿Te callarás?- pregunto suavemente mientras la empujaba hacia el el agua

¡L-Lo juro!

Inuyasha sonrió.

¿Y te largarás de mi cuarto?

Kagome cruzó los brazos y lo miro furiosa.

¡No lo haré! Tu padre me dio esta habitación

Inuyasha la observó un par de segundos se veía realmente hermosa mojada

¡Inuyasha!- llamó su madre entrando al baño- ¿Estás aquí?

Inuyasha maldijo y miró a Kagome haciéndole una seña para que guardara silencio

¿Es que no sabes respetar la privacidad de otra persona?- soltó molesto

Kagome lo miró enojada y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho causando una mirada en forma de regaño de parte del ojidorado

Inuyasha, hijo, tan solo quisiera hablar con ustedes- susurró mientras habría el caño y lavaba sus manos

Kagome observaba a Inuyasha, le parecía un niño tonto y mimado pero había algo tras esa careta, sus ojos decían lo que sus labios eran incapaz de pronunciar, giró su rostro tratando de dejar de mirarlo pero se encontró con un panorama aterrador, junto a las barras de jabón había ¿una tarántula? Su rostro palideció y soltó un grito ahogado. Inuyasha tapó su boca rápidamente y maldijo enojado

¿Inuyasha? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su madre- ¿Qué fue eso?

N-Nada- soltó mientras Kagome mordía su mano, había entrado en un ataque de pánico, señalaba hacia la pared y comenzaba a chapotear

¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar notoriamente preocupada

¿Quieres ser de ayuda?- soltó seco- Tráeme una toalla, en el tercer cajón izquierdo de la cómoda

De acuerdo

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró a Kagome

¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó mientras la soltaba

Kagome volvió a soltar un gritito ahogado y lo miró aterrorizada. Inuyasha se acercó y tomó su frente, no tenía fiebre, la miro extrañado y ella volvió a dejar escapar un gritito

¿Inuyasha?- pregunto su madre entrando

¿Qué?- tapó la boca de Kagome quien comenzó a tratar de zafarse de él por medio de empujones y mordidas

Quisiera hablar contigo, hijo mío, verás…

Kagome lo empujó haciéndolo por poco perder el equilibrio y continúo mordiéndolo hasta que tuvo que retirar su mano de su boca a causa del dolor, Kagome estuvo a punto de gritar a todo pulmón y largarse a toda velocidad del lugar cuando unos labios atraparon los suyos.

Inuyasha había sujetado su rostro con ambas manos y con un rápido pero suave movimiento la había atrapado, los labios de Inuyasha se movían rítmicamente con los suyos, a un compás suave, lento, las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaron hasta su cintura empujándola contra la pared, Kagome reprimió un gemido y entrelazó sus dedos entre la cabellera del ojidorado, sus manos comenzaron a dibujar el torso fornido de Inuyasha, perdiéndose entre sus firmes músculos, mientras él sujetaba firmemente su cintura, la lengua de Inuyasha pidió tímidamente permiso para juntarse con la suya, permiso que fue concedido inmediatamente por ella, los besos de Inuyasha eran cálidos, suaves y tiernos, mientras que las caricias de la muchacha quemaban

¿Inuyasha?- volvió a preguntar

Él aludido se turbó y se separó de la muchacha bruscamente no sin antes hacerle una seña de silencio

¿Qué?- pregunto frustrado

¿Me has prestado atención?- pregunto ansiosa

Venga ya Izayoi, claro que no, tengo puesto los malditos audífonos y quiero salir de la ducha, ¿será que puedo hacerlo?- dijo mientras rolaba los ojos

Izayoi le pasó la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño.

Espera aquí- susurró antes de salir de la ducha para luego cubrirse con la toalla que le había pasado su madre

Salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró con ella

¿Es que ya lo has olvidado?- preguntó mientras observaba detenidamente una foto suya de pequeño

Paró el cuerpo en seco y desvió su mirada hacia aquella figura femenina, se fijó en sus grandes ojos cafés y trató de mantener la calma que hacía unos segundos lo había abandonado

¿Olvidar que?- su voz sonó áspera, ruda y cortante a pesar de que no fue su intención

La mujer tragó y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce mientras tomaba asiento en la blanda cama

El significado de esto- señalo una cadena que colgaba de su cuello

El muchacho negó lentamente.

No lo recuerdo

No hace mucho de eso Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no intentas recordarlo?- sugirió pausadamente mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja

Miró frustrado a través del ventanal, ya había oscurecido, no se podía ver nada más que la luna, la brillante luna llena, giró a verla y frunció el ceño, lo intentaba, intentaba recordarlo pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo ¿Qué más quieres?- estaba irritado, frustrado y enojado. ¡Malditos recuerdos¡ ¡Malditos sentimientos¡ La miró una vez más y tensó todo el cuerpo

De acuerdo- dijo muy cariñosa- Comprendo que no lo recuerdes, supongo que para mí aún sigues siendo ese niño pequeño e indefenso que le temía a todo.- comentó mientras una cálida sonrisa invadía su rostro

Sintió su rostro arder y desvió la mirada de ella, aún era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, aún le dolía poder aceptar que se hubiera largado para hacer su vida con otro

Es hora de que aceptes que ese tiempo ya paso, ¿No eras tú la que siempre nos decía que debíamos crecer? Parece que tanto tiempo fuera no te ayudó a aceptar que tus hijos ya no son más esos niños- Supo que la había herido, que la había dañado en lo más profundo de su corazón y sintió partirse

La mujer se levantó de la cama muy lentamente sin perder su tierna sonrisa y miró la habitación perdida en sus recuerdos

Fue cuando tenías tan solo cinco años, estabas tan asustado por los truenos que viniste corriendo hacia mi habitación, te escabulliste en la cama, empujando a tu padre hacia la orilla y me dijiste que querías cuidarme de los "feroces truenos"- imitó la voz de un pequeño- Tus hermosos ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, pero intentabas ser valiente, fue en ese instante cuando te lo di- hizo una pausa y lo miró

Tocó su cuello, no había nada en él, faltaba algo y sabía que era, la miró y trató de ser fuerte

¿Lo recordaste ya?- preguntó emocionada

Me diste aquella cadena de oro fundido con la letra "I"- contestó tratando de que su voz no se quiebre

Oro fundido igual que tus ojos

Igual a mis ojos- susurro pensativo

La mujer asintió al borde de las lágrimas, muy emocionada

Esa cadena significa que nuestro lazo es irrompible querido hijo- susurró

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, aquel comentario tan ridículo de su madre despertó lo peor en él.

Hace mucho me deshice de ella- confesó ante la mirada atónita de su madre- Desde aquel día que tú recuerdas bien, desde ese día deje de temerle a los estúpidos truenos- la miró a los ojos desde ese día para mí se acabó. Ahora hazme el favor de dejarme solo mañana debo salir muy temprano

Su madre salió casi huyendo del lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dejándolo solo, con ese silencio avasallador carcomiéndolo lentamente.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo la puerta de su recamara, se pudo evitar tantas cosas aquel día, si tan solo Izayoi hubiera preferido a su familia antes que esa aventura. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, las decisiones ya estaban tomadas, ya habían dejado huella en cada uno de los que vivía en esa casa

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras le extendía algo en su mano

Inuyasha giró a verla no supo porque pero verla mojada y alborotada le causa ternura, tomó lo que le entregó y sonrió

¿Tanto escándalo por esto?- pregunto sosteniendo la tarántula de goma

Pensé que era real- se excuso

Claro que no, es de Shippo- contesto relajado

¿Shippo?

Olvídalo, será mejor que tomes una toalla y vallas a dormir

Kagome se cruzó de brazos e Inuyasha adivinó sus pensamientos

No te daré mi habitación Kagome- sonó relajado mientras le tiraba una toalla

Kagome suspiró

Inuyasha- llamó algo nerviosa

¿Sí?- contestó casi por inercia

Kagome dudó unos segundos

Me iré a bañar, será mejor que te vayas lo más rápido de aquí- esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa para luego meterse dentro del cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta

Kagome suspiró quedándose algo aturdida ¿y que con lo que acababa de pasar?

Se dejó caer en la amplia cama de Inuyasha y aspiró su aroma, se embriagó en el hasta que un maldito ruido la interrumpió, la pantalla del móvil de Inuyasha se encendió, era un mensaje no había duda, se debatió mentalmente entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto pero mando todo al demonio y lo tomo.

"_¿Dónde andas amor? Te estoy esperando en nuestro lugar "_

Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco y algunas lágrimas asomarse por su rostro, no debía llorar, al fin y al cabo solo había sido su primer beso, solo eso. Cubrió su rostro y salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

Se levantó algo adolorido, no había dormido nada bien, tenía demasiada carga emocional, había decidido apagar el móvil y mandar todo al demonio, se levantó de la cama lentamente, dio un vistazo al reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, suspiró, se vistió rápidamente tomó el móvil y bajo a tomar desayuno.

Pensé que te unirías al club de tus hermanos también hoy- comento su padre al verlo llegar

Inuyasha miró a sus hermanos vestidos de negro y se dio un golpe mentalmente, sonrió y se encogió de hombros, tomó asiento frente a Kagome y al costado de Miroku

Buen día – saludó a Miroku

Díselo a tu cara- soltó burlón el peli negro

Inuyasha rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco de jugo. Miro a Kagome y sonrió divertido, le hizo una seña acerca de su cuello y ella se lo cubrió avergonzada mientras él sonreía, había dejado huella en su piel

Kagome, ¿no te parece exagerado usar bufanda en la mesa? – preguntó Miroku con aire serio

Kagome negó nerviosa mientras Inuyasha solo sonreía

¡Déjala en paz!- pidió su padre- Izayoi nos alegra que nos acompañes

Inuyasha puso cara seria y Miroku desvió la mirada

Gracias – contestó ella

Inuyasha bufó y se dedicó a ver el móvil, 15 mensajes de Kikyo y 39 llamadas perdidas, no había duda lo mataría

Inuyasha ya te he dicho que dejes ese aparato mientras compartimos un momento familiar- resondró

Inuyasha bufó

Déjalo padre, tu futura nuera le está haciendo un escándalo por teléfono

Inuyasha le dio un golpe y sonrió divertido hasta que un ruido los hizo girar. Kagome había dejado caer su vaso de jugo al piso

¡Por dios hija! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Los ojos de Kagome se enjugaron en lágrimas que intentó contener

Si, lo limpiaré enseguida

No es necesario- intervino Inu No Taisho

Déjeme hacerlo- pidió saliendo disparada hacia la cocina

¿Dónde está la mermelada de sauco?- preguntó Inuyasha

¿Desde cuándo comes eso?- interrogó Miroku

Iré por ella- lo ignoró

Inuyasha se dio prisa y la tomó de la cintura

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó

Kagome asintió.

A parte de histérica, mentirosa- soltó burlón

¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTE HISTERICA!

Inuyasha sonrió y se apartó de ella

Te vez mucho mejor así de histérica que al borde del llanto- sonrió

Kagome sonrió nerviosa

Así está mejor, ahora a lo que vine- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios

Kagome instantáneamente cerró los ojos esperando contacto que nunca llego

¡No puedo creer que cayeras de nuevo!

Kagome lo empujo mientras él se reía a carcajadas

Me alegra que se lleven bien- interrumpió su padre- Así que supongo que no protestaras por lo que te pediré

Inuyasha enarco una ceja

Lleva a Kagome a conocer la ciudad

¡No es necesario!- interrumpió

No tengo problema – contesto Inuyasha mirándolo

Ve Kagome alístate conocerás la ciudad con el mejor de los guías

Kagome asintió y salió a toda prisa del lugar

¿Por qué la tratas así?- pregunto mirando a su padre

Hay cosas que tu no sabes

¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Qué eres incapaz de darte tu lugar?

Su padre bufó fastidiado

Inuyasha…

Joven Inuyasha lo buscan- irrumpió el mayordomo

¿A esta hora? ¿Quién?- pregunto curioso

La señorita Kikyo

Inuyasha se tomó la cabeza y salió del lugar casi corriendo a darle el encuentro

Kikyo- exclamo abriendo los brazos

La aludida lo fulminó con la mirada

Venga, ¿no estarás molesta, no es verdad?

¿¡Que no estoy molesta!?- gritó furiosa

Inuyasha suspiro

¡Inuyasha ya estoy lista!

Ambos giraron a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

Kagome ven aquí- pidió dedicándole una sonrisa

Kagome se acercó dudosa siendo inspeccionada de arriba abajo por la acompañante de Inuyasha

No tengas miedo, no muerde- le susurro a su oído.- Kikyo, ella es Kagome, Kagome ella es Kikyo, hoy seré su guía.

**HolaaaaaaaaC;**

**Espero que este primer capítulo les guste, es una idea que tenía revoloteando por mi cabecita hace ufffff. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews pleaseeeee 3  
**


End file.
